Merry Christmas My Darling Boy
by SilleEiznekcam
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and all of Gotham is celebrating, all except for Oswald Cobblepot who is suffering from the loss of his mother.


Christmas Eve: It is Christmas Eve in Gotham and all are awaiting the arrival of Old Saint Nick. All accept one sad young man. This was the first year that Oswald Cobblepot had spent without his mother. Downstairs, Gabe and the gang were hosting a glorious Christmas party with all of those who are loyal to The Penguin. Oswald is nowhere to be seen at the party and Victor is getting annoyed by all the guests, so Gabe is sent to go find him and make him greet his guests. After a few minutes of searching Gabe found the king sitting in the meeting room slouched in front of the fire place. On the table next to his chair there is a half empty bottle of wine with two more chilling empty bottles at his feet.

"Boss, you think you could come welcome some guests? Victor is kind of not doing so well at the whole host thing. I've had to disarm him twice now."

"No. I am in no mood to play host Gabe. Just let me be."

"… Okay boss. I understand," Gabe gives him a pitying look then leaves the room, letting Oswald suffer alone in silence. As the minutes go by he sits there, tears slowly falling down his cheeks eventually becoming hard, wrenching sobs that shake his whole body. The door opens and someone steps into the room.

Without looking Oswald shouts, "Gabe, I said I wanted to be left alone!" He gets so mad he throws his half empty glass into the fire. To his dismay the feeling of satisfaction when he hears the glass break and watches the fire erupt slightly never came.

"It's me Oswald," says a distinct male voice that certainly did not belong to his elderly henchman.

"Oh… My friend... What brings you to my castle on such a night as this?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing. I had a feeling you would be in here like this," Gordon says softly as he comes to crouch in front of Oswald.

"I do not seem to know what you mean detective. It's Christmas Eve, what more could someone ask for? I've got my empire back and all are celebrating the new puppet in the mayor's office. All is good," his voice breaks on the last word, making his whole façade break. He starts to sob again, thinking that this time he wouldn't be able to stop. Jim pulls him onto the floor and cradles him in his arms. They sit this way for some time, Oswald not knowing if it was minutes or hours or merely seconds that have passed.

Jim kisses his forehead and whispers, "I'm so sorry Oswald. I never got a chance to tell you that." Gordon squeezes him one last time before pulling away. Giving Oswald a sympathetic look, Jim kisses his forehead then stands. Silently leaving, brining Oswald back to his solitude.

After a few minutes on the floor he grabs the bottle of wine off the table and heads over to one of the windows. He looks out over the city, all his once again. He takes a swig of wine from the bottle and as he does he thinks to himself: _I would give it all up if only I could have you back mother._ It becomes hard to swallow the wine as he starts to cry again. Getting angry at how he couldn't do anything to save her, he throws the bottle out of the window with a choked scream. He contemplates jumping after it but pushes the thought out of his head. He limps back to the chair and collapses into its plush cushion where he sobs until he lulls himself to sleep.

Three a.m. Christmas day: "Oswald. Oswald, wake up my darling boy." Oswald opens his eyes slightly, about to yell at the person who was waking him from his dreamless sleep. When he sees who is sitting in front of him he has to stop and take a moment.

"Mother," Oswald whispers, shocked by what was in front of him.

"Who else would it be? Come Oswald, Santa has been here," Gertrude exclaims. Gertrude, his mother who had died in his arms, was now pulling him out of the chair where he wallowed in his despair. She held his hand tight and led him to the corner of the room where a lone tree strewn with lights and ornaments stood. Under the tree were presents large and small, all wrapped in colorful papers and bows.

"Open one Oswald," Gertrude says as she sits on the floor in front of the tree. Oswald follows suit, leaning down and sitting on the floor. When he gets settled he grabs the closest box to him. It is a small box shaped object that could fit in the palm of his hand. Gertrude claps excitedly as Oswald rips the paper off, revealing a small wooden box.

"Do you like it? I had it specially made, just for you," Gertrude states with pride as Oswald stares at the little box.

"What is it mother?"

"It's a music box. Go ahead, open it!"

Oswald undoes the latch that keeps the box closed and slowly lifts the lid. A familiar melody softly plays, filling the room with the calming lullaby.

"Mother, this is beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much," he states as a lone tear falls down his cheek.

"Only the best for my Oswald. I am happy that you are happy my darling," she pulls him into a hug then kisses his forehead. Feeling suddenly tired Oswald lets out a yawn.

"I see someone is tired. Come, I don't want you falling asleep on the floor." Gertrude takes his hand again, and leads him back to the chair. As he sits the warmth from the fire place warms him. Trying to keep his eyes open as long as he can he looks at Gertrude one last time.

"I miss you mother. I miss you so much."

Oswald closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Gertrude kisses his forehead one last time and whispers, "I miss you too my boy. But I will be with you, always."

Ten a.m. Christmas Day: "Oswald. Oswald wake up."

"Mother?"

"No boss," Gabe says with a sad tinge to his voice, "It's me boss. I was told to wake you up so we could open presents."

"Oh, I see. Okay, let's get this over with," Oswald says as he gets up from the chair. "Bring everyone in here."

Gabe goes to the door and ushers everyone in. There is Victor and the girls, Gabe, and a few of the more trusted thugs. Looking around Oswald takes in the odd group.

"Well? Is no one going to open any presents," Oswald says with a hint of exasperation. Gabe then starts to hand out the presents to the respective people. After all of the presents are handed out Gabe comes over to where Oswald is standing.

"Here boss, this one was hidden under the tree. It says it's for you from 'Santa'." Oswald accepts the small palm sized box. He unwraps the paper and has to hold back his tears. In his hand is the same music box that his mother had given him in his dream. He undoes the latch and lifts the lid. The same melody of the lullaby spill out of the box. On the inside of the cover is a small piece of metal with cursive engraved into it.

 _To my darling boy for when_

 _You need me and I can no longer be there._

"What is it boss?"

"Nothing Gabe. Just something I really needed." Oswald gives him a small smile that makes Gabe think that he was finally getting better. They both turned to the group opening various sized boxes. After unwrapping their gifts people started throwing around the paper. Victor was looking at the Nerf gun he had gotten from Santa and looked at one of his girls. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She just shrugs her shoulders and applies the dark lipstick she had gotten in her gift. As the day passes everyone agrees that the next year will be even better than the last.

Christmas wishes to everyone form Mother Waddles.


End file.
